


Daddies Babies

by SarahElliotAwaf



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Comedy, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahElliotAwaf/pseuds/SarahElliotAwaf
Summary: Yongguk has kept a precious secret from his members, because it is just too adorable for him and he wants to keep it for as long as he can.Every so often, the boys of B.A.P turn into little baby versions of themselves and Daddy Yongguk has to look after them all.Expect cuteness overload by the bucket loadOriginally posted on AFF and cross posted on Wattpad





	Daddies Babies

Part 1

 

By now, Yongguk is used to his boys. 

As much as any leader is of course used to the boys that are under his care and attention, how each one needs to rehearse and who prefers to sleep with who and how to deal with arguments that inevitably break out between a bunch of young, hormonal boys all living in the same cramped living space with next to no personal space or privacy and a million and one other things which are fairly typical of all groups. 

There are times when Yongguk could quite happily murder the boys under his care, forcibly lock them in rooms with one another in order to work out arguments between themselves or physically stick a barge pole between them when they are getting way too close for comfort or even worse making out in the living room in front of everyone like it’s a perfectly normal thing to do. 

Yongguk cannot really complain about that because hell he would be jumping Himchan at every single opportunity if there weren’t a million and one things to sort out but there are some things that none of them actually need to see ever and he’d rather keep private time private if he were ever asked. 

Not that he ever is but that’s beside the point. 

Plus, Yongguk guards a secret that is his alone and it makes up massively for all of the times he’s forced to pry the members off one another. 

It’s a secret that he has no idea about how it started or if it’s ever going to end but it’s one that he adores to the ends of the earth. 

Twice a year, around the Summer and Winter Solstice, come what may, his five annoying, bratty and rather obnoxious bandmates turn into toddlers for one day and the cuteness level is through the roof. 

The first time it happened, Yongguk freaked out and had no clue as to what to do, as going to sleep next to a very tired Himchan only to wake up to a screaming baby which sets four more off immediately is not a great way to be woken up in the slightest. 

However, that is all now in the past and the leader now knows when to expect the change, what to do before it happens and how to cope with a day full of babies. He notices that Himchan gives him extremely funny looks when he volunteers to go and do the food shopping without assistance and has to tell Youngjae to keep Zelo entertained because he just wants to do this by himself and thankfully Jongup had gone out with Daehyun which made that situation easier. 

The shopping trip is easy, he just has to make sure that he gets some top up supplies of flavoured baby milk and some baby food as he still has enough supplies left over from last time as at Christmas there had been a massive sale and he had taken full advantage of it. Though a smile crossed his features as he thought about that shopping trip as he remembered the sleep suits that he had bought for his babies and he couldn’t wait to get them all dressed up in them. He’d have to make sure that the camera was charged up tonight cause the photos would be just too adorable. 

Of course he bought normal stuff as well, since the boys didn’t appear to know of their strange habit of changing into babies twice a year and he did not want to give the game away. It would take far too much explaining and probably result in more stress than enough. 

The lady at the checkout smiled, “Oh, Yongguk-shii, is it that time of year again?” 

Yongguk nodded and bowed respectfully towards her. She was one of the few people in the world who knew about the strange situation and had given him advice, guidance and time when he needed it the most. Yongguk couldn’t help but be thankful for her very existence and he would always be extremely polite to her. “Yes, Noona. They’re starting to show the signs so it should be tomorrow.”

She smiled happily in return, “All set?”

“Yes, I still had plenty left over from last time so all is good,” he grinned gummily at her and the woman behind the counter couldn’t help but reach across to pinch his cheeks with an equally gummy smile on her face, “You’re such a good Appa to them, Yongguk-shii, they should count themselves as the luckiest babies in the entire world.” 

Yongguk couldn’t help but giggle a little, even if it did make him sound like a girl, “They are, but they never remember it and I wouldn’t dare to tell them for fear of what they’d do. I’ll make sure to bring the pictures for you when we’re next back.” 

“You do that,” she smiled at him as she finished ringing up the purchases, “I feel as those they’re my own grandkids with the way we go on like this.” 

Unable to stop himself giggling at that idea, Yongguk made his purchases and headed back into the warm night remembering just in time to pull his hood up so as not to get attacked by any crazy fangirls who may be lurking around. Thankfully there were none and he got back to the dormitory with relatively little hassle which made him smile. 

Only to find a full blown argument occurring which made him sigh and head straight for it. It was Daehyun and Youngjae who were arguing over something completely pointless and it was clear that neither of them were going to back down so the pair had to be separated so that they could cool off before real hell broke loose. Yongguk secretly hoped that it would not translate over to their cute time but kept that thought to himself. 

“Why are you grinning so much, Bang Yongguk?” Himchan asked, almost glaring at the other but not quite. 

Yongguk shrugged, “I’m just happy is all.” 

“You’re happy because Youngjae and Daehyun had another argument?” Himchan deadpanned towards him. 

The slightly taller man shook his head, “No…I’m just generally happy that even an argument couldn’t put me in a bad mood.” Mentally he added to himself, Because tomorrow you’re all going to be cute little babies, calling me Appa and I don’t have to worry or stress about anything other than keeping you lot safe, happy and giggling. 

Himchan shook his head, “Whatever. You make no sense sometimes.” 

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully, the two arguers opted to stay in two different rooms sulking in their own fashions and Jongup and Zelo managed to convince Himchan to play on one of their video games which was loud, noisy and just a little on the irritating side but Yongguk was quite happy to let them get on with it. He made dinner, since Himchan clearly couldn’t figure out why he was so happy and therefore opted to punish him by giving him the relentless task. 

Yongguk made sure that everyone ate probably more than they could handle but no one really complained and he made sure that they all went to bed as they were supposed to as well. Not a single complaint was sent his way, as he had noted always happened when the boys were about to turn into their adorable tiny selves and they all already looked so cute and happy as they curled up under their respective covers. 

Except Himchan who was trying not to fall asleep on the couch and failing miserably at it. 

Once he was quite sure that everyone was asleep, Yongguk quickly made the rounds placing various baby supplies and the new sleep suits next to their beds because it was just quicker. Plus, it meant he didn’t have a panic on in the morning either which always made life just a whole lot better. 

Making his way back to the couch, he smiled as the sleeping figure on it as Himchan already looked to be completely adorable and just a little bit smaller. Yongguk wasn’t entirely sure at exactly what time the change fully took his little ones but he never really minded because he knew that when he woke up in the morning they would be there. Picking the other up, he carefully carried him to bed and tugged off his clothes before laying down next to the other and wrapping him tightly in his arms. 

Within moments he was fast asleep and dreaming of what was to come the next morning. 

Only to feel the light pattering of tiny, delicate little hands on his face what felt like a few moments later that slowly made him open his eyes with a low grunt as the fingers were insistent today. For a second he felt inclined to grumble and wish for just five more minutes because they did not have any schedules but as he blinked away the morning’s haze from his eyes he was met by the most adorable sight. 

A little baby, maybe only eighteen months old with a cropping of brown hair that was sticking up at completely random angles from the probability of him rolling about in the hugely massive t-shirt that was now spread all over the bed. A bright, beautiful smile greeted him and the little hands stopped battering at his face as a gleeful giggle escaped the boy, “Appa!” 

Yongguk smiled, “Morning, Himchannie.” 

“Appa!” Himchan said again, giggling and placing little butterfly kisses all over Yongguk’s face, “Up!” 

“Yes, up,” Yongguk said, pulling himself upright and making a grab for the little naked boy before he could decide to go wandering off and immediately grabbed a nappy which he began to place on the baby. “Are your brothers up yet, baby?”  
Himchan stared at him, blinking and sucking on his thumb before grinning widely and giggling before attempting to wriggle away. Yongguk thankfully knew how to move quick and pulled Himchan back before he could get too far, finished securing the nappy properly and grabbed the little blue bear sleep suit that he had for him and pulled it on. Himchan giggled even more and kept on trying to wriggle and bat at him but Yongguk barely minded, rewarding Himchan with little eskimo kisses and blowing raspberries onto his tummy just to make him laugh. 

Once the little baby was dressed, Yongguk picked him up, remembered to grab one of his numerous Tigger toys and headed out to the corridor in an attempt to work out which room would already be occupied with another awake baby. 

Though he didn’t have to think for very long as a cry came from the door on his immediate right and he opened it to find two more babies, both completely naked on the exact same bed as one another and it was only by the t-shirts that he was able to identify who they were. Daehyun and Youngjae appeared to have made up during the night, had probably kicked Jongup back to his shared bedroom with Zelo and had snuggled together until they turned into their baby forms. 

Of course, the problem was that the pair as babies were inquisitive, destructive and generally could cause the uttermost mess if not supervised correctly but just about got away with it by being able to pull the most adorable faces ever. So the fact that there was an alarm clock broken on the floor and the distinct smell of urine coming from the bed was something that Yongguk could honestly expect to happen. For once it was Daehyun who was crying, his little eyes all scrunched up and his black hair looking distinctly wet. 

Youngjae on the other hand was not paying the least bit of attention and was crawling his way to the edge of the bed to investigate something that he had spotted which made Yongguk pounce. “Right…Youngjae, what do you think you are doing weeing on Daehyun? I know you two had an argument last night but really?” 

Youngjae looked at Yongguk with wide innocent brown eyes before blowing an attempt at a raspberry at him. His hair was surprisingly light and well-tailored but that could be purely because there was next to nothing of it at the moment. Which made Yongguk laugh as he shifted the boy onto the opposite bed, deposited Himchan down next to him in order to give him a good distraction and then moved onto the still wailing Daehyun. 

“Aww sweetie, come here,” he cooed towards the little boy as he picked him up to settle him down which was achieved almost immediately, “Don’t you worry, we’ll get you all cleaned up and sorted in a second. You trust to your Appa okay?” 

Grabbing a towel, he dried Daehyun off the best he could, took a moment or two to get Youngjae to stop biting Himchan and gave him a teething ring to chew on instead, returned to Daehyun with little kisses as he pulled on the nappy and a blue cat sleep suit, picked up the teething ring which Youngjae had hurled at him before returning his attention to Daehyun and then remembered to built a fort of pillows around Youngjae to stop him wandering off or biting Himchan again. 

He managed to catch hold of a bored Himchan who had gone to fetch the once again thrown teething ring and placed him on the floor next to the bed whilst he finished off Daehyun before putting the boy onto the floor to play with Himchan. 

Youngjae’s turn with the nappy and the sleepsuit did not entirely go according to plan as Youngjae was in a right old stroppy mood and tried everything he could to be difficult and awkward. He pulled against his Appa, wriggled and turned, tried to clear off whenever he could, whined, nearly cried but Yongguk wasn’t going to have any of that and eventually was only appeased into going into the Pikachu sleepsuit by the promise of getting to hold Tigger. Sometimes Yongguk wondered if Youngjae really was that bright a baby or he just knew how to get what he wanted but at least these three were now dressed and sorted. 

“Right, time for the play pen for you three and then I can get the little ones up,” Yongguk said, managing to get all three babies into his arms and carry them along to the living room where he had set up the ‘play pen’ which was in fact a small inflatable swimming pool which was filled with baby safe toys. The sides were too high for even the adventurous Youngjae to get out of and it had been a life hack that had saved a lot of time and hassle. 

He stopped by the kitchen to start making up the boy’s breakfast milk in the special warmer as he had melted way too many bottles in the pan and quickly checked on the boys in the playpen, setting the monitor up so that he wouldn’t have to keep jumping back and forth before heading to the room of their two youngest members. Not without a stop back into the other room to strip the bed of the urine soaked sheets to be dumped into the washing machine. 

The room where Zelo and Jongup slept was quiet and almost still but Yongguk expected that and as he opened the curtains he couldn’t help but coo rather loudly. Jongup was on his bed, laying on his back with his feet raised up into the air so that he could suck on his toes. Even though they were covered with his t-shirt but the wide innocent light brown eyes and wisps of light brown hair were easy to tell. “Oh look at my flexible boy,” Yongguk cooed, gently pulling on the baby’s legs, “You don’t want to go eating your t-shirt, it’s not that nice at all.” 

Jongup blinked and smiled gummily at him, hands raising up to wave as he recognized the man above him and a gurgle coming out of his little throat. Yongguk cooed at him, pressing his finger to the boys button nose and making little ‘bop’ noises just to keep Jongup smiling before he was carefully untangled from the t-shirt and dressed like all the other boys had been but into a Stitch sleepsuit that was a little too big for him but since Jongup was liable to be quite sleepy today it did not really matter. 

Setting the little baby back down, Yongguk kissed his nose for good measure before moving across to the opposite bed where a tiny bundle was still sleeping. There was his precious little Junhong, all tiny, soft and squidgy with his hands and legs all akimbo as he gently dreamed whatever it was that babies dreamed off. Grinning more widely than ever, Yongguk quickly checked on the older kids to make sure that they were fine which they were before carefully dressing Junhong in his own tiny little nappy and a baby frog sleep suit that once again was too big for him but it did not really matter. 

Pulling the two babes up into his arms, he kissed the tops of their heads and headed back to the living room to add the pair to the play pen on specially raised pillows designed to help them learn to sit. Jongup was immediately that attention of Daehyun who started petting his head whilst Zelo continued to sleep away cutely. But it wouldn’t be long before the youngster was up and wanted to be fed. Yongguk smiled as he watched his boys, Himchan trying to teach Youngjae to share Tigger, Daehyun enthusiastically petting a more than happy Jongup and Zelo still slumbering away. A few clicks of the camera on his phone had the pictures captured and stored away safely before a familiar ping went off to indicate that the milk was ready. 

“Ah, whose ready for their brekkie huh?” he asked the boys, receiving a few gurgles, giggles and a distinct cry of, “Appa!” from Himchan before heading off into the kitchen in order to start the feeding routine for the day. 

Just another typical day of the boys he loved being cute little babies. 

Part 2

 

If anyone had ever told Yongguk that he’d end up looking after five adorable, but sometimes rather naughty, babies all at the exact same time he would have laughed in their face and told them that they were being idiots. He had his music to focus on, lyrics to compose and dances to practice and perfect, there was no way that he’d ever be able to manage fitting looking after one child let alone five. 

But here he was, sitting in the dorm, doing exactly that and he was vaguely wondering how he was managing to achieve it. Zelo had finally woken up and had been in a real cranky mood for no good reason that Yongguk could work out until he got a good smell of him and decided that the best solution would be to give both him and Daehyun a bath at the same time. He’d only once tried to give the babies separate baths and he had very nearly had to go running to A&E with them which was a situation he would most certainly never be repeating ever again because there was no way he could explain it. 

So he had invested in a little baby bath which he could bring downstairs so that he could bathe his babies in whilst keeping the other ones amused in the playpen and basically keep an eye on mostly everyone. Of course this had almost meant investing in a rubber ring seat which allowed whichever baby was in the bath to be sitting up without the risk of falling down and drowning. Yongguk had developed a massive respect for parents who dealt with more than one baby, the list of potential things that could kill them was huge and it was a bit of a pain. 

Thankfully because baby Daehyun was approximately eighteen months, it was hard to judge sometimes, he could sit up reasonably well on his own and was currently splashing about with happy little giggles whilst Yongguk focused on gently trying to clean Zelo’s face because he had developed a new talent which involved blowing bubbles out of his nose. Yongguk had already snapped the pictures because it was freaking adorable but this was the third time that he had to clean Zelo’s face because he kept on getting snotty bubbles all over it. “Zelo!” he chided when just as he had put down the wash cloth from finishing the last lot of bubble cleaning the baby immediately started making another one with his nose, “Honestly have you stuffed a piece of soap there or something?” 

He was just about to start cleaning the babies face once again when something bounced off the side of his head and landed in the water which shocked Daehyun for a second before he squealed happily, picked it up and squeezed it which caused a jet of water to go straight into Zelo’s face. Which immediately started the youngest baby off crying and Yongguk had to be quick to grab him before another jolt of water went shooting towards the baby  
.  
Glancing up towards the playpen, because really Daehyun was innocent in all of this – did he really just use that sentence in relation to Daehyun? – he raised his eyebrows at seeing a cheeky faced Himchan peering at him, with a tongue sticking out in mischief and mayhem.

“Channie!” he chided, wrapping a towel around Zelo who was still whimpering, “That was naughty.” 

Himchan just giggled and was about to run off when suddenly another stream of water came from the bath and hit him in the face as Daehyun rather liked his new squishy toy that fired water everywhere. Himchan spluttered and started to wail and Zelo let out a baby laugh which was just too cute cause Daehyun was laughing loudly and trying to splash around. Yongguk was caught for a second or two before he chuckled and hoisted Zelo onto the changing mat where the naked baby began to suck his toes much like Jongup would do and quickly turned to Daehyun to take the water squirting toy away because he was now constantly firing it into the inflatable playpen and causing a scene.  
Before he could start to cry though, the daddy of the group smiled, “Dae-dae want Mister Shark?” 

The tears instantly dried up at that comment and wide eyes looked up towards Yongguk with a pleading expression and Yongguk could only grin gummily towards the baby as he picked up the little one’s favourite bath time toy and gave it to Daehyun who immediately squealed very loudly and started his babbling version of the Mister Shark song, or at least that was what it had been dubbed for the time being. 

Yongguk turned his attention to Himchan who was now huffing in the corner and quickly he moved to scoop the youngster up to make him look at him. He looked so upset and hadn’t cleaned the water off his face as of yet which Yongguk did whilst lightly chiding him, “You knew what would happen if you gave Daehyun that toy so it’s your own fault and you can’t blame anyone but yourself. Now stop it with the frowny face, you can come help me change Zelo okay?” 

The boy in the bear sleep suit looked a little dubious about it but when Yongguk moved him to get a piggy back ride there was an immediate bright smile on his face and he clung on nice and snugly. Yongguk cast his eyes towards Daehyun to see him still happily sitting in the bath playing with Mister Shark and singing his little song and then he glanced to check what the other two were up to. Youngjae had found the crayons and was scribbling on a bit of paper, he had always been way advanced when it came to such things and even though it was mainly just big splodges of colour it kept him amused for hours. 

Jongup was staring fascinated at a light up toy that was in the shape of a merry-go-round and it moved around playing little tinny tunes and had flashy lights on it that were apparently enchanting. However, it was battered to high heck because his babies thought the best thing to do with it was to knock it over constantly or try to break it or something of that ilk but for now it was completely keeping Jongup entertained and that was a good thing. 

Ensuring that Himchan was sorted, Yongguk moved to the changing mat and flipped it around with a little ‘whoop’ noise so that he could change Zelo, keep an eye on Daehyun in the bath and make sure the other two wouldn’t need him if they were to cause any more trouble. 

Himchan would remain firmly on his back, out of all the babies – excluding Zelo – he liked to be clinging onto, being carried by or just generally in contact with Yongguk the most and it was adorable and silly on all levels. 

Zelo wriggled a little as Yongguk pulled his legs down and he grinned towards the baby, “Now now, you’ve just been cleaned so you need to be dressed so stop being a wriggly wormy and come here.” Zelo chuckled as he was set with a nappy and his froggy sleep suit but that could have been due to Himchan making faces at him the whole time which made life easier. Picking the now dressed baby up, Yongguk carefully set him on a nearby cushion before giving him a teething ring to chew on and used his long arms to reach around and pluck Himchan off his back before setting him on the floor in front of him. “Now if you be a good boy and watch your brothers, I’ll let you watch some cartoons okay?”

“Ohhh,” Himchan said in reply before nodding and crawling back to the playpen where Yongguk had to pick him up to set him back into it so that he could play with his brothers before quickly scooping a now rather sleepy looking Daehyun out of the bath and bundling him into a towel. Thankfully because he was so sleepy getting the boy dressed once again was easy and by the time he was finished, Zelo was also nodding his head to sleep as well. 

Picking the babies off the floor, he moved to the crib where he had colour matching pillows and blankets already set and placed Zelo onto a bright pink one and Daehyun onto his yellow one. Two kisses onto their heads and both babes settled down to sleep in an instant. They’d wake up hungry for sure but that didn’t bother Yongguk as it meant he could feed Himchan, Youngjae and Jongup before giving them their own baths and settling them down for a nap and then feed Zelo and Daehyun on the opposite shift. It was easier to manage that way and it was a routine that worked, as long as one of the babies wasn’t really cranky. 

He turned back to the playpen to find Himchan sitting in-between Youngjae and Jongup looking cross and it only took a couple of seconds to work out why. Youngjae had gone from the crayons to some felt tip pens and had apparently thought that Jongup’s face was a good artist board. 

As well as Himchan’s though he only had a few marks in comparison and Youngjae looked mega proud of his work. 

Yongguk snapped the photographs quickly and chuckled, “Oh boy, looks like you three are having your bath right this...Youngjae, come back here!” 

It was strange, the older grown up Youngjae liked to take long leisurely baths and heaven help anyone who interrupted his time in them but the baby Youngjae appeared to hate them with a passion and would actively do anything to avoid them. He’d crawl, wriggle, bite, develop a surprisingly strong grip on something that was solid and dependable to not break away easily or else if he got the chance hide away somewhere so that he did not have to go anywhere near the bath at all. 

Thankfully Yongguk was so used to this he already had counter measures in place and it was partly the reason he had bought the sleepsuits that his babies were currently wearing. Nabbing hold of the tail that was on the back of Youngjae’s little spikey Pikachu suit, he pulled the baby up and had him tucked under an arm within seconds whilst scooping up both Himchan and Jongup at the same time so that they were all cutely squished together. “Now, come on Youngjae, these two are being very good boys and you’re not.”  
Youngjae gave him a glare that said he did not care about that and there was nothing and no way that he was going to get into the bath. 

Yongguk glared back and then grinned devilishly, “If Youngjae doesn’t behave, Mrs. Monkey goes into the bath too.” 

Youngjae looked horrified at the idea and shook his head, stammering out, “No!” 

“Mrs. Monkey likes her baths though,” Yongguk continued, referring to a capsule toy which was a monkey with a bow on his head and baby Youngjae adored it but got fussy whenever it went into water, “She wants to take a bath.” 

“no!” Youngjae said again, looking determined to really start kicking up a fuss about it all. 

“Well then, Youngjae shall have to have her bath for her then won’t he?” Yongguk reasoned and the baby seemed to pause and think about it for a second before letting out a pout and glaring at the water before flopping which was a clear sign that he had given in. 

Getting these three bathed wasn’t a problem after that, Youngjae behaved on the condition that if he did then he could play with Mrs. Monkey which he did, Himchan cutely attempted to wash himself and poured half a bottle of baby shampoo over his head before Yongguk who had been attending to Jongup at the time as felt tip pen was not instantly washable as the pens claimed them to be, caught him and was able to save the rest of the contents of the bottle before it disappeared completely. Jongup was well behaved, he was actually the best behaved out of the babies a majority of the time though Yongguk was convinced it was because he liked to just sit quietly and chew things even though he wasn’t teething. 

Finally, everyone was clean and back in their sleep suits and Yongguk had Himchan once again clinging to his back whilst Youngjae was slung on his left him bouncing Mrs. Monkey around happily and Jongup was on his right hip, chewing on his shirt. All three were swiftly in their high chairs as the little bell went on the bottle machine to indicate that the bottles of milk were all at the right temperature and Yongguk carefully gave Himchan and Youngjae their bottles as they could manage to feed themselves with relative ease. Jongup was pretty good at doing it but was clumsy and tended to drop the bottle so he was still hand fed for now. 

Though the good natured Daddy quickly checked on his two sleeping babies before moving to make up some bowls of the baby food whilst giving Jongup his bottle. Youngjae tried to feed Mrs. Monkey and Himchan started flicking bits of mushed up peas around the room because he was full and trying to pretend that he wasn’t sleepy. Yongguk quickly removed the bowl however and made a nab for the youngster, holding him up high and pretending to throw him above his head with a couple of gleeful cries before lightly singing to him as he cleaned up Youngjae’s face and set about feeding Jongup with a spoon. 

It wasn’t long before Himchan was sleeping on his shoulder, sucking his thumb contently and he was placed swiftly down onto his blue blanket and pillow without a bit of fuss. Youngjae was whining because Mrs. Monkey was on the floor but he quietened down when he was picked up, given back his favourite toy and was lulled into a happy state of sleep on his purple blanket within seconds of pretending to whine. Moving onto Jongup, Yongguk smiled, “Come on, my little mess maker, time to go to seepies.” 

It took a good twenty minutes to get Jongup fully burped and he did not appear to be sleepy at all, fascinated by everything in the world all around him. Twice Yongguk tried to put him to sleep on his yellow blanket but the second he stepped away the little terror would start whining and he really did not want any of the others to be awake. So Yongguk ended up sitting in the playpen with Jongup, amusing the baby greatly by rolling a ball back and forth along the wall with his big feet which Jongup found highly amusing and he kept on giggling the whole way through it. 

Eventually there came some mumblings from the crib but a quick check revealed that it was nothing more than Daehyun rolling onto Youngjae causing a slight shift in pressure and it did not take that much to get it sorted out. Returning to the play pen, Yongguk smiled in relief at finding that Jongup had finally gone to sleep though he was actually laying across the ball that he had been playing footsie with. 

His baby photograph album was going to be overflowing by the end of today, he was sure of it. 

Very carefully, Yongguk pulled his precious little bundle up off the ball in the hopes that he would not disturb the babe and finally managed to set Jongup down on his yellow pillow and blanket without so much as a peep out of him. For a few moments he paused, staring at the five little babies all snuggled up asleep in their crib and he couldn’t help but feel just like a very proud Daddy. 

Gently he gave them each a kiss on the forehead and moved swiftly to tidy up the bath and the kitchen as well as set Zelo’s and Daehyun’s bottles on to warm through correctly so that they would be all ready by the time the babies woke up. 

He vaguely wondered what he should do with them all when they woke up but he was sure that he could figure that out once it happened. After all, he never knew what was around the corner with his lovely babies and he was more than sure that they’d find some way to surprise him. 

Part 3

 

Typically, since it had been so easy to get everyone down for their afternoon nap, Yongguk found himself almost despairing over the fact that he had five babies to look after because not only had they all woken up at the exact same time, they were all now in a real crabby mood with one another. 

Daehyun had taken it upon himself to pester the living daylights out of Zelo and Jongup, frequently causing the two youngest to cry for attention and no amount of pillow forts or separation would make him stop going anywhere near the pair in the slightest, Youngjae had decided to throw a big strop over something and was now sulking in the corners and kept on scrabbling away whenever Yongguk went to try and grab him cause the last thing he needed was for the youngster to grab a plug or pull something on top of himself which would just end up in yet more tears and frustration and Himchan seemed to be in limpet mode and was hanging onto his back with a forcible grip that would not release no matter what he did to try and make him let go. 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Yongguk paused and mentally counted down from ten in his head before rolling up his sleeves and moving quickly into action. 

He grabbed Youngjae from his current corner and plonked the Pikachu covered baby into the crib with Mrs. Money and the blankets to keep him amused for the time being, then scooped up Daehyun and strapped him into one of the high chairs with a light flick to the baby’s nose, “You’re staying there for five minutes because you have been naughty.”  
Immediately Daehyun’s lip started to wobble but Yongguk fixed him with a stern glare, “No, you’ve been annoying your brothers so none of that. Five minutes.” 

Turning around, Yongguk walked away though he hated having to discipline the babies because really it wasn’t their fault but he couldn’t let them run around. Plus, Jongup and Zelo were in quite a state and both were still snuffling so they would need some looking after as well. Grabbing hold of the remote, Yongguk flicked it on and found a cartoon which he knew Himchan would like before gently grabbing hold of the boy who was still stuck to his back and set him down on the sofa, “Now you enjoy, okay?” 

“Ohhh, Appa!” Himchan smiled, pointing at the brightly coloured cartoon character before Yongguk turned to deal with the two youngsters, “Appa?” came the sorrowful sounding call of his name. 

“I’m just going to see to Jongup and Zelo, Channie, then I’ll come watch cartoons with you okay?” Yongguk called, picking Mrs. Monkey up to hand it back to Youngjae who seemed to be very happy in the crib all by himself. 

Heading to the two youngsters who were still snuffling after Daehyun had annoyed them, Yongguk picked them both up and hugged them lightly, “There, there, it’s okay. Daehyun just forgets how small you are like this. Shh, no need to cry.” 

Mentally he made a note to allow the questionably adult Jongup and Zelo to have a full on rough and tumble attack with Daehyun once they were back to normal because he had really gotten both of them upset. It wouldn’t take much for the pair to engage the other in a playful fight and it’d probably do them some good to let off steam once in a while. Once the pair were moderately calmed down, Yongguk headed back to the kitchen pausing only to give Youngjae his toy back before approaching the high chair. 

Daehyun looked devastated and Yongguk sighed, “Daedae...come on, you know that you can’t be messing around with your baby brothers like that. They’re just too small and you need to be a good hyung to them, all right?” 

The baby looked up and pouted but seemed to nod and lightly made grabby hands towards the two babies and Yongguk had to hide his smile as he lowered himself down. Daehyun reached out towards the pair and gently patted them so that they would look at him before making a pair of funny little fish like lips towards them both. It took a little working out but eventually the baby was able to give a sorry kiss to both of their heads which brought on happy baby smiles and a look of shy happiness from Daehyun. 

Satisfied, Yongguk put the two youngsters back in the playpen and then pulled Daehyun up out of the chair and gave him a hug and a kiss, “There, that’s a good boy. You look after your baby brothers.” 

Gently setting Daehyun down in the playpen, Yongguk dragged it across the floor to the couch where Himchan was watching him with large questioning eyes before he smiled and clapped his hands. Yongguk couldn’t help but reach across to pet the others fine hair and kiss the top of his head, “Five seconds, just going to grab Jaejae.” 

Himchan nodded and turned his attention to Daehyun who had grabbed hold of his foot and was pulling at it with a baby call which Yongguk could not understand in the slightest. Finding Mrs. Monkey on the floor yet again, with a mischievously grinning Youngjae looking at him through the bars of the crib, Yongguk smiled and shook his head before swiftly diving into the crib to grab the little ratbag that was his baby Youngjae and hoisted him up into the sky. Immediately Youngjae squealed and wriggled his legs about happily as Yongguk pulled him into a hug before making his way over to the couch where he ended up pulling Daehyun’s hand off Himchan’s foot but had to tell Himchan off for kicking Daehyun. 

For a while they sat and watched the brightly coloured cartoon, well some of them did as Yongguk kept on finding himself being distracted because one of his babies needed him for something. Himchan kept on trying to ask for things on the screen, Youngjae wanted to pull everyone’s hair and kept on nearly falling off the couch and onto the floor, Jongup found that if he threw a bright red ball to the opposite side of the playpen and whined enough then Daehyun would go and fetch it for him but by that point he’d have another ball and kept on throwing it at Daehyun’s face with mixed results of more fetching or slight indignant cries as the ball would hit the baby on the nose. Zelo kept on hiccupping, despite having been burped several times and as Yongguk leant down to pick him up the little baby suddenly threw up a bright green colour that splattered over everything.

Yongguk could only stare in shock and horror before lifting a now crying Zelo fully out of the playpen, “Zelo, what have you been eating?” 

He had given them banana baby food today and like this Zelo was far too young for food so he’d only had milk. That was until his eyes fell on a tub of play doe which must have gotten muddled up and he sighed which quickly turned into a groan as once again the baby threw up but this time is hit both Jongup and Daehyun at the same time. Which automatically generated more crying. Himchan took one look at the scene and grabbed hold of Youngjae to pull him to the opposite side of the couch to continue watching cartoons there out of harm’s way which was a relief and a half. 

So Yongguk found himself once again getting the bath out and filling it with water after he very carefully used a tissue to clean up Zelo, Daehyun and Jongup’s faces and he wondered vaguely how he had managed to keep all three balanced in his arms as he moved everything around. Setting the trio down so that he could work with both hands, Yongguk removed their sleepsuits and nappies and threw them in a bag so that he could deal with them later before gently setting all three into the bath and giving them a good clean through. He had a couple of fright pauses when Zelo hiccupped again but thankfully nothing else came out of the youngest baby and he was able to give them all a good wash through. 

Daehyun tried to help by using a rubber duck to scrub at Jongup’s torso, thinking it was a sponge. 

Once all three were clean of all sick, Yongguk carefully towel dried them and got them into nappies before putting on their old plain sleepsuits and pulling them into a joint hug, “There we go, my boys all nice and cleaned up now.” 

Jongup was already asleep, the water having lulled him there within five minutes, Daehyun was trying to pretend that he wasn’t sleepy in the slightest and Zelo was just staring at the TV quietly sucking on the dummy in his mouth. Yongguk glanced over to the couch where he saw that Himchan and Youngjae were passed out on top of one another and he couldn’t help but smile and then glance at the clock. It was already six pm and that meant he had five very sleepy babies who would want to go to bed right now. Looking down at the trio in his arms, Yongguk made the decision to start there and headed back to everyone’s individual rooms to place them securely on their own beds. 

He removed their sleep suits and nappies, leaving either a pair of normal pyjamas or some comfy clothes next to them so that when they woke in the morning they could pull them on and just presume as usual that they had ditched their clothes and gone to sleep in the nude. It happened more frequently than not on an average week so it wasn’t going to raise much suspicion in the slightest. Zelo still had a little bit of a temperature as he settled the baby down and he frowned, “Oh boy, looks like you’re going to have a cold for the rest of the week, little one. I’ll talk to manager in the morning okay?” 

Lightly he pressed a kiss to the baby’s head and moved onto Jongup, getting him situated just fine and checking that he did not have a temperature which thankfully he didn’t. He gave the baby a kiss goodnight and tucked the blanket straight up to his chin, just the way that he liked sleeping. Daehyun was still fighting sleep when he turned to him but extended his arms up towards Yongguk as he approached and the temporary Appa gently lifted the little boy up and started to lightly sing an old lullaby as the baby in his arms curled up against the side of his neck. 

Daehyun was already passed out by the time that he got him to his room and settled on the bed, so he was glad that he did not have to try and convince him not to sleep with Youngjae because that would cause just a little too much extra drama for today which was not needed. Settling him down, Yongguk lightly pressed a kiss to his head and then tucked him in. 

A heavy yawn escaped Yongguk as he made his way downstairs to get his last two babies and was glad to see that except for the odd limb or two they were pretty much in the same position as he had left them. Gently he pulled the pair apart from one another, wrapping Youngjae around his left hand hip where the boy merely whined and then settled, bringing his thumb to his mouth to lightly suck on it whilst Himchan stirred away. 

He blinked sleepily towards the other, “Bed Appa?”

“Yup,” Yongguk said, hoisting Himchan up onto his other side though realistically the toddler could have walked but it was impossible to resist carrying him around like this. 

“All asleep?” Himchan asked, hugging against the others side lightly and blinking up at him with eyes that almost held a reflection of the older Himchan in them but Yongguk did not let himself worry too much about that just yet. 

He nodded towards the youngster, “Yup, just need to get Youngjae to bed and then we go to bed. That good with you?” 

“Yes Appa,” Himchan said, nodding before lightly setting his head against the taller man’s shoulder. 

Chuckling lightly to himself, Yongguk placed Himchan down on Daehyun’s bed whilst he sorted out Youngjae and had a little quiet half curse to himself because even in sleep the little one was being a wriggly monster who was determined not to cooperate in the slightest. Thankfully he didn’t have to put any new sleepsuit on and Yongguk finally got Youngjae into bed without that much hassle. At least he wasn’t running around the entire house naked with a bottle of talc like he had done one time, that had been a nightmare in more ways than one because Yongguk had to stay up until midnight cleaning up the mess and still managed to miss a load in the bathroom which had led to some very embarrassing stories being made up. 

Satisfied that Youngjae would now finally go to sleep without any more wriggling, Yongguk leant forward to place a kiss on his forehead like he had done with all the others, “Goodnight, my little wriggly worm.” 

Turning he picked up Himchan from the opposite bed and in a comparatively short amount of time had the youngster out of his sleepsuit and nappy and under the covers with a minimal amount of fuss. Himchan blearily opened his eyes, “Appa?” 

“I will, Channie,” Yongguk said, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Appa just needs to tidy up first.” 

“Okay,” Himchan said, snuggling down into the pillows and virtually passing out in seconds. Yongguk couldn’t help but smile and feel his heart swelling with pride but then he reminded himself that he still had a mound of work to do and it was best to get it done now. For the next few hours, Yongguk worked tirelessly to get all signs of the five babies who lived here away, washing the sleep suits according to instructions, ensuring all the used nappies were placed into the correct biodegradable bags and then into the right bin, all the toys picked up and put away, the bath and playpen hidden back where it was supposed to go so that no one would find it without due cause and all the food and milk cleaned away and dealt with appropriately. 

As leaving a bottle of baby food in the cupboard once had led to even more embarrassing stories being made up about him and that was something that he didn’t want any more of. 

Reaching the final stages at ten thirty, Yongguk let out a sigh and turned out the lights downstairs, checked the doors were firmly locked and set the alarm before clambering tiredly up the stairs. He quietly checked in on the boys, noting that they were already virtually back to themselves and he smiled before clambering into his own bed and hugging against the familiar skin. As much as he loved his babies, there was nothing more satisfying to him than cuddling up to Himchan on a night and knowing that he was going to be perfectly normal in the morning. 

“Goodnight, Himchannie,” he mumbled sleepily and was out like a light. 

Until the next morning when there came a high pitched scream that startled him awake and slowly he opened his eyes to see that Himchan was standing at the side of the bed looking completely gobsmacked towards him. 

About to ask what was wrong, Yongguk realised that he didn’t need to do so and instead started to look around for mister teddy because he always slept with the bear and now it was nowhere in sight. 

“What the heck are you hollering like that for at this time...” Youngjae’s voice came into the room and Yongguk turned just in time to hear him let out a scream that clearly started the hell out of Jongup who was approaching whilst Zelo and Daehyun yelled from the bottom of the stairs about what all the screaming was about. 

Yongguk stared at the three larger boys and then smiled happily, extending his hands towards them to indicate that he wanted to be picked up. Shakily Himchan stepped forward and did so, looking terrified. “Yongguk?” he asked slowly and deliberately, not believing what he was seeing. 

Lightly he waved back in acknowledgement of his name, a smile clear on his face and Himchan turned to the others in horror, “Why is Yongguk a four-year-old?”


End file.
